The Last Shard
by Shiara-dono
Summary: Inu Yasha battles a demon for the last shard. But what will Kagome do when he dies? Warning: the opening is sad. IK. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own Inu Yasha. But I did fall into his era once. _

**The Last Shard**

_By Shiara-dono_

_Chapter 1_

"I can't believe it's been a year!" Kagome stated as she fingered the nearly complete Shikon jewel.

Inu Yasha turned to look at her. They were sitting under a large sycamore, taking a break from traveling. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were with them.

"Feh. You make it sound like a bad thing." He told her, gold eyes gleaming.

Kagome opened her mouth to reply, but was cut short by a loud crash in the forest. Sango's pet, Kirara, came running up to them.

A flea jumped off Kirara's back. "Lord, Inu Yasha!" Myoga cried. A huge demon is headed this way. It may have the last shard. Good luck!" He jumped quickly away.

Inu Yasha stood up, cracking his knuckles. "Hah! Finally. After defeating Naraku, I was beginning to wonder if there would be anymore challenging battles." Then he took off into the forest, leaving the others to follow.

Kagome gasped as she entered the clearing. Inu Yasha was busy dodging the attacks from a demon three times his size. The faithful Tetsusaiga sat embedded in the ground several feet from him. The demon was doing its best to keep Inu Yasha from the sword. The demon leered, lightning shooting from its claws.

"He'll be killed!" Kagome cried. "Oh!" She noticed a glow on the left claw of the demon's left hand. "The Shikon shard! Inu Yasha!"

"Curse it all!" Inu Yasha growled as he was knocked back to hit a tree ten feet away.

"Shippo!" Kagome yelled.

"Already on it." Shippo replied, bounding forward to grab the Tetsusaiga.

Kagome reached for her bow, and grabbed an arrow. She pointed it toward the demon's claws. "If I can just make this shot." She let her arrow fly, just as Shippo threw Tetsusaiga to Inu Yasha.

:Crack: The demon's claw shattered, and the Shikon shard fell to the ground.

"I hit it?" Kagome gasped.

The demon roared at her, and tried to attack her as she ran for the shard.

"Die, demon!" Inu Yasha screamed, slicing through the demon with the Tetsusaiga. The demon had one last stand, however. When the sword hit its heart, electrical backlash seared through Inu Yasha.

Kagome picked up the shard and fit it into its place in the jewel. There was a flash of light as the jewel fused to become whole once more. She turned to face her friend. "Inu Yasha, look! The jewel is—… Inu Yasha?" She ran over to where he lay on the ground. The Tetsusaiga was still firmly gripped in his claws, the edges blackened. His eyes were closed, and he had the appearance that he was sleeping.

Kagome knelt down beside Inu Yasha. She watched his chest for breathing, but it did not rise or fall. She heard the others running over. Sango gasped. Kagome looked up, tears blurring her vision. "Please, help me." She pleaded.

Miroku bent down and touch the side of Inu Yasha's neck. There was no pulse. He backed away and sadly shook his head. Tears ran down his face. Sango cried in silence, and Shippo sobbed openly.

"No…" Tears flowed from Kagome as she beat on Inu Yasha's chest. "No! He can't die! Inu Yasha, wake up! Please! Please, Inu Yasha! I beg you! Please, wake… up…"

"Kagome." A voice spoke softly behind her.

Kagome whirled, tears splattering everywhere. There stood Inu Yasha, or his spirit at least, in all his glory. He looked at her with eyes full of emotion.

"Kagome," he repeated, "thank you, for allowing me to live again."

Kagome looked at him, only dimly aware of Miroku and the others backing away. "Inu Yasha." She whispered.

"I must go now."

"No!" Kagome screamed, dashing forward. "No…"

Even though he was only a spirit, Inu Yasha grabbed Kagome's wrist and pulled her to him. Holding her tightly, he breathed the scent of her hair one last time. "Good- bye," he whispered into her hair as he vanished from sight.

Kagome chocked up. She didn't know what to do. She walked, in a state of shock, back over to Inu Yasha's body. She cried, she sobbed, she screamed her rage. Slowly, gently, crying all the time, she lifted up

Inu Yasha's head and removed the prayer beads that had bound him to her. Her body shook from crying so much, as she lay down beside him with her head resting on his chest. The Shikon jewel fell from her neck, but by some power stayed suspended between the two of them.

"Please," Kagome begged one last time. "Please don't leave me. I… I… love… you…" Then she closed her eyes, and her heart stopped.

_I started this one years ago, and decided to put it up. I did finish it, but it is too long to be a one shot. So it will have two, three, or four chapters. I'm not sure yet. Until next time…Ja ne!_


	2. Chapter 2

_I do not own Inu Yasha. But I did fall into his era once. _

**The Last Shard**

_By Shiara-dono_

_Chapter 2_

Inu Yasha walked slowly through a haze. He didn't want to leave Kagome, but being dead kind of put a damper on that. As he walked, he wondered if he would meet anyone he knew in the land of the dead. Maybe his mother, or even his father. Maybe Kikyo. He stepped closer to the door to the Netherworld.

"Inu Yasha!" Someone yelled from behind him. He turned, and the person who had yelled his name hugged him. A light scent drifted to his nose. It was Kagome's scent!

"What are you doing here?" He demanded.

She pulled back far enough to look into his eyes. "I came to be with you."

"What? No, fool! I'm dead!"

"So am I!" Kagome broke into tears. Sobbing, she said, "I followed you."

"No! You're not supposed to die! You must go back!"

"I can't! I can't live without you!"

"You would leave the living just to be with me?" Inu Yasha asked in surprise.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because," Kagome replied, leaning against him, "because I care about you. I care for you."

Inu Yasha looked down at her. "You…… love… me?"

"Is that so hard to believe?"

Inu Yasha just stood there, not saying anything, while the wind toyed with his mane of hair.

"Go back," he said finally, his voice betraying no emotion.

Kagome jerked away from him. "You would force me back to live without you? Knowing what you know?"

Inu Yasha looked away. "Yes." Then he picked her up and threw her back to the realm of the living. "Go back!" He screamed as tears fell from his eyes.

"Inu Yashaaaaaaaaaaaa—!" Kagome cried. She was still crying his name as she opened her eyes.

She lay next to him, refusing to leave his body. "Inu Yasha, why? I love you! Please! Don't make me live here alone. I need you!"

She was too busy yelling and crying to notice the flash from the Shikon jewel. Nor did she notice the barrier that kept demons away from her and Inu Yasha. Only when a clawed hand touched her face did she notice anything was different.

"Kagome, " Inu Yasha whispered.

Hope flooded Kagome's soul. She lifted her head and looked up into golden eyes mere inches away from hers. "Oh, Inu Yasha!" She cried, burying her face in Inu Yasha's chest. Tears made his robe soggy. "You're alive!"

Inu Yasha ran his claws through her hair. He was crying himself, but he didn't want her to know that. Then he decided he didn't care if she saw him crying or not. He tilted her face so that he was looking into her eyes. "The prayer beads," he said softly, putting his hand up to his neck. "Where are they?"

Kagome blushed faintly, and held up her hand. In it were the prayer beads. "I… I was going to keep them. You know, since you were…… dead." She noticed the tears in his eyes. "Inu Yasha. Are you… crying?"

Inu Yasha sighed and moved to get up. He sheathed the Tetsusaiga, then turned his back on her. "Who, me? Feh! You must be crazy!"

Kagome sighed as well, knowing full well he would never admit to the truth. She noticed something glittering on the ground. "Inu Yasha, look!" she exclaimed, holding up the Shikon jewel.

Inu Yasha reached his hand out to touch the jewel, brushing Kagome's hand as he did so. At his touch, the Jewel of Four Souls vanished, and Kagome and Inu Yasha were bathed in warmth.

A feathery voice floated through the air. "Thank you. The demon has been cleansed. My soul can finally rest in peace. Farewell…………"

Inu Yasha and Kagome smiled, knowing the voice was that of the priestess, Midoriko. They sat in silence for a few more minutes, staring at each other. Suddenly, they realized their hands were still touching, and move away from one another, blushing.

Inu Yasha stood, brushing dirt from his fire- rat cloak. "Come on. Let's go home."


	3. Chapter 3

_I do not own Inu Yasha. But I did fall into his era once. _

**The Last Shard**

_By Shiara-dono_

_Chapter 3_

As Kagome stepped over the crest surrounding the village, she was greeted by two, "Kagome!!,"s, and one, "Lady Kagome!" Sango, Shippo, and Miroku came running up and Kagome was almost suffocated by their hugs. She slapped Miroku for being his normal lecherous self. They were so busy greeting her that they didn't notice Inu Yasha until he leaped down from the overhanging tree. The trio backed up nervously.

"I… Inu… Inu Yasha?" Shippo stuttered

Inu Yasha had to chuckle. "Yes, Shippo. It's me."

"B… but, you're dead," Miroku said blatantly. "You had no pulse!"

"Correction, Miroku. I was dead. The Shikon jewel brought me back. He cracked his knuckles. "And what did I tell you about touching Kagome?"

Miroku swallowed hard and backed up further. Inu Yasha laughed and Kagome punched the half- demon in the shoulder. Shippo pounced over and, convinced that he was real, hugged Inu Yasha.

Sango still hadn't said anything. She had just stood watching Inu Yasha, but now she stepped forward. "Did you say the Shikon jewel saved you?"

"Yes. I guess once it was complete its powers were complete as well."

"Where is it now?"

"Well…" Inu Yasha faltered, looking at Kagome and blushing again.

"It disappeared." Kagome finished for him, also blushing and hoping no one noticed. Which, of course, they did. "The voice of the priestess said the demon was defeated and she could rest in peace.

"So it's finally over." Miroku stated, regaining his confidence. "So what will you do now, Lady Kagome?"

Kagome looked at the ground. "I… I don't know. I guess now that my duty has ended, I should return back home."

Inu Yasha jerked, and looked sharply at Kagome. Then, without a sound, he jumped up into the trees and was gone.

"Inu Yasha…" Kagome said sadly, watching the direction he had gone.

"He cares about you, Lady Kagome." Miroku told her. "More than he'll ever admit."

"I know. B… but, my family. I can't just forget them."

"I understand that. And I think he does too."

Kagome sighed, and put the prayer beads that she was still holding in her pack. "Guess I better say goodbye to Kaede."

Inu Yasha sat in a nearby tree. He was thinking about everything he and Kagome had been through. Then a stray thought crossed his mind. The Shikon jewel was complete and gone forever, and he was still only half- demon. "It's all her fault!!" He yelled to no one. But then, he had been wanting to be rid of her for a long time. Why now, when he finally got his wish, did it turn out he wanted her to stay? With him? He played the thought over and over. _I want her to stay. To stay. To stay with me. I want… I want her!_ Inu Yasha stood up and leapt in the direction of the well.

Kagome stood staring at the well. It had been a tearful ceremony, saying good- bye to her feudal era friends. She sighed sadly. She knew she had to go, but to leave without saying good- bye to Inu Yasha… She knew it would be difficult to say farewell to the dog- demon that had pestered her continually the past year. Pestered her so much that she had fallen for him. "Inu Yasha." She whispered, knowing if he was nearby he'd hear her. "I'm sorry. I wish it didn't have to end like this." She sighed and turned to jump into the well.

"That's it then, is it?" A voice spoke softly from behind her. She turned around and there was Inu Yasha. His eyes were clouded and his hands trembled a little. "You pull me back from being dead just to leave me?"

"What choice do I have?!" Kagome cried, hurt by his words.

"You could stay here."

"And forget everything else? My school, my friends. My family? You expect me to forget my family?!"

"So, you would forget me for them?"

"No! That's not what I mean! Inu Yasha, please!" _Help me. _"Don't make me choose between you and them!" _I want both. _

A single tear ran down Inu Yasha's face. He turned away quickly. "Feh! I'm not making you choose. You're right. I don't need you! I don't need a weak mortal around me!" He choked up and fell silent.

Kagome's eyes glazed over with tears. "Inu Yasha. I'm… I'm scared."

"Sure you are. You're so afraid you're going to get a 'B' on some stupid math test!"

"No, idiot!" Kagome cried, grabbing Inu Yasha's arm and forcing him to face her. Gold eyes met green eyes. Both were tearstained, and full of hurt and misery. "I'm afraid that, once I go through that well, I won't be able to get back to you! My only tie to this world was the Shikon jewel, but now it's gone."

Inu Yasha regarded her carefully. "Then…… you really don't want to leave me?"

Kagome chocked on a sob and flung herself into Inu Yasha's arms. The two stood there in silence, crying, sobbing, and holding onto each other tightly.

It was Inu Yasha who broke the silence. "I don't want you to leave me." He told her, his was breath tickling Kagome's neck. "I love you, too."

This only made Kagome cry harder, her tears flowing into Inu Yasha's snowy mane. He held her for a while longer, then pushed her back and wiped the tears from her eyes. Then, so softly that it was almost non- existent, he kissed her. Kagome flushed a little. Inu Yasha laced his finger through hers, his claws making light indents on her hand.

Then, with one last piercing gaze at each other, the human child and the demon in love jumped through the well back to Kagome's time.

_Gomen nasai, minna-san! I forgot all about finishing this story! Well, it's done now. Hopefully the last chapter was to everyone's enjoyment. Ja ne! _


End file.
